The New God of Physics
by rainstorm24
Summary: This story is about a kid named Xeno, short for Xenophon, who discovers he has... Let's say, a certain specialness to him. The Summary is not as good as the story, I swear. R&R, tell me what you think, and thanks!
1. A Giant Ruins My Claiming Rite

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Percy Jackson or anything affiliated with Percy Jackson, the merchandise, etc. Author's Note: Hello, readers! My name is rainstorm24, this is my second fanfiction, my first is called the Gods' Legacy Book 1: The Legacy of the Big 3, go check it out! (The first chapter is, and I apologize for this, filler, but the story heightens from there.) Anyway, this is a fanfiction about-you know what? I'm not gonna tell you. I'm going to make you read it yourself! HA! Anyway, please read and rate, and I hope you enjoy your stay! Also, I plan to write every chapter with a theme song in mind, or a song that corresponds with the chapter. Except, maybe the first one. If you want me to do any song, give me a song recommendation. Also, excuse me if I make any spelling, grammar, or format error.Chapter 1: A Giant Ruins My Claiming Rite

Have you ever felt … I don't know … different? Like, somehow, someway, you just don't belong? Then, I can sympathize with you. I've felt like that my entire life. No one could relate to me, sympathize with me, or anything, until that day. That one fateful day.

I'm probably confusing you right now. I apologize for that, in advance, cause that'll be happening a lot. Let me explain; my name is Xeno, short for Xenophon. And, other than my name, all you need to know is that I have special powers. I can do a number of things, such as flying/floating, creating fire, water, and wind, controlling electricity, etc. How and why I got these powers are still unknown to me, though.

That is, until that one fateful day. See, what you will learn about me throughout the course of this story is that I don't like to put others in danger. That's why I won't be telling you much more about me, cause it could put you in serious trouble. Anyway, it was a weekday in January, around 2:14 P.M, right before school was finished. The energy in the room was peaking; kids were fidgeting with pencils, shaking their legs up and down, etc. Why? Because, an eclipse was scheduled to happen that day.

But, being the outcast I am, instead of going with everybody else to watch the eclipse on some hill nearby, I was going to stay home. At least, that was the plan. And, my plans never go the way I plan them to go. Anyway, I sat there, my nose in a physics book, reading about the theory of relativity, when one of my classmates flicked me on the arm. Putting on an exaggerated mad face, I turned towards him and gave him the evil eye. He held his hands up in surrender and let me go back to my book.

Guess how long that lasted? Yeah, about three minutes. I was now reading about Schrodinger's wave functions, when he flicked me again. I was tempted to hit him with the book, or set his hair on fire, but I kept my control in check by a hair. I flicked him in the ear, and went back to my book.

It lasted like that until right before the bell rang, and he flicked me again. This time, I did do something. On the way out, he was in direct contact with a power outlet, so I willed for the electricity surging in the outlet to shock him. Hard. He screamed, dropped to the floor, and immediately got back up, embarrassed.

I walked away, my dignity in check, and hit my locker before anything else could end badly.

Yeah, that didn't work so well. See, I have permission to use the back exit from the principle, and rarely anyone is back there, so I usually use it. So, you can guess my surprise when the school and town bully, Clarisse La Rue, with her little band of merry gangsters. "Oh, no." I whispered to myself as Clarisse backed me up right into the wall.

"Hey, pipsqueak! You're due for your daily beat-up!" Yeah, this happened every day, except never back here.

"A-all right, Clarisse. Go for it. If, however, you can catch me!" I yelled, taking off behind them, down the sidewalk to my house three blocks away. I knew I was fast, but I wasn't sure I could outrun Clarisse and her gang.

"Get back here, pipsqueak!" She yelled after me, running at an amazing pace. My eyes widened, and I picked up the pace, trying hard to stay ahead of them by as much as I could manage, but they were quickly closing the gap. Then, suddenly, I took to the air. I didn't force it, or anything that I would normally do, I just went right into the air like Superman. Clarisse stopped to watch me streak across the sky towards my house, and stood openmouthed as I did a perfect landing on my rooftop.

I could see her from her, but I couldn't quite hear her. I could get a gist of what was going on, though. Clarisse was apparently ordering her lackeys back to whatever base they have, and then she proceeded to run towards my house. All the while, she had her hands up in surrender.

"Hey! Pipsqueak! I'm not here to hurt you!" She called up to me. I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her, so I stayed where I was. "I just want to talk to you!" She gave me a half pleading, half threatening look as she said it, and I knew beyond a doubt that her intentions were sincere.

"All right. What do you want?" I said, floating down to the ground. Right when I touched down, Clarisse immediately broke her composure and punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground. Then, right before she punched my lights out, she said one thing.

"Sorry, pipsqueak. But, this is for your own good." And she punched me in the face, knocking me out cold.

I woke up in a strange place, in a strange bed, with a strange smell in the air. I sat straight up, and looked around me. I saw beds lining tent walls, and little lamps hanging from the tent posts. Next to every bed was a nightstand filled with some cards, some weird brownie thing on a plate, a bottle of what looked like honey, and medicines. In about a third of the beds were teenagers, some with bandaged-up body parts, some out cold, and some sneezing out pink ooze.

"Hey! You're awake!" A voice startled me out of my stupor, and I turned to find the source. Behind me stood a girl with wispy, white hair and stormy, blue eyes. "We've been waiting for a full thirty-two hours!"

"Wait, I was out for thirty-two hours?" I asked, then remembering that that wasn't the top priority right now. "And, where in the world am I?" I yelled out. The girl jumped backwards, and answered in a calming tone.

"You're in a safe place. That's all you need to know. Now, rest." She left me lying there, and I watched as she left the tent to go who knows where. So, seeing as though there wasn't anything else I could do, I took a nap.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

I woke up and the wispy-haired girl was back. "All right, get up. Naptime's over." Her tone was fiercer now than it was before. "Chiron's ordering me to take you to the Big House, so follow me." The wispy-haired girl left the tent, and I followed as closely as I could, dodging flying arrows, swinging swords, and a spear or two, until a huge barn house up on a hill came into view.

"What is that?" I asked. The wispy-haired girl turned to me and continued walking backwards.

"That, little demigod, is the Big House." And with that, she sprinted up the hill, leaving me in the dust.

"Demigod?" I asked myself, following her up to the Big House, where I found two of the same wispy-haired girl standing in front of the door, waiting for me.

"Come on in!" One said, leading the way. I followed after her, and the other girl pushed me in, and shut the door. I tripped over a chair, and I landed on the floor, groaning again. I sat up, and saw the two girls standing next to a man in a wheelchair.

"Who are you?" I asked the dude in the wheelchair, and he replied curtly.

"My name is Chiron, young one, and I'm sure that you have several questions, but they will all be answered in time. Clara! Polly! Head back to your classes. Your services are no longer needed." The two girls bowed, and headed out the door, leaving me alone in a torch-light room with a man in a wheelchair.

"All right. I'm guessing you're the one in charge here, so you can answer my questions; first, where am I?"

"You are in a safe haven for special children like yourself called Camp Half-Blood."

That made me confused. "Special children? What do you mean?" I wasn't sure if he was referring to my special abilities, or the fact that I have ADHD, which I forgot to tell you about, and dyslexia, which I also forgot to tell you about.

"You were brought here because one of our campers, who was away for the fall, noticed something special about you. Normally, we would get someone else in there to evaluate you, but we couldn't spare any of our satyrs."

"All right, you still haven't told me what 'special' means."

"You, young demigod, are the son of an ancient Greek god, whether female or male, though, I do not know."

"Okay… If one of my parents is a Greek god, then why are my parents still married and have never remarried?" This made Chiron's eyes widen up, then shrink back down in thought.

"But… that's impossible! No godly parent should have any contact with their child after six months…" He mumbled to himself, "Unless…" Right before Chiron turned towards me, a loud, shocking sound ripped through the air.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" I heard someone outside exclaim. I rushed with Chiron outside, to see what was going on. And, you know what? I sorta wish I hadn't. A giant, well, giant was bashing against some invisible barrier up in the sky, keeping the giant from bashing the camp to bits.

"Uh, Chiron? What is that?" I yelled, pointing up at the giant, who was being bombarded with lightning bolts from above. Next to me, Chiron was sort of folding himself out of his chair, standing straight up into the air. I stumbled backwards, shocked out of my mind. "Y-y-you're a centaur!" The name immediately came into my head, and Chiron turned towards me gravely and nodded.

"Yes, boy. Now, get back to the Big House; you will be safe there." Chiron galloped forward, running out of earshot. I decided to take his advice and bolted for the Big House. Then, suddenly, an ear-piercing screech tore through the air.

"Xenophon Crasus! Reveal yourself!" The giant bellowed. He smashed against the barrier one final time before spotting me, rushing for the Big House. "AH-HA!" The giant exclaimed.

"Jeez!" I yelled, turning to see if the giant had broken through yet. The giant smashed into the barrier right above me, and finally broke open a hole for him to get in. The giant got through, and began to rush towards me, attempting to grab me with one of his giant fists. My instincts suddenly kicked in, and I spun and shot a bolt of fire and the giants arm. I took to the air, so I could get face to face with the giant, and somehow turned my arm into a blazing fist.

My mind was on overdrive, and all I could see were physics formulas sprawling across my vision, and somehow those formulas took power and affected me or the environment around me. _Eureka! This is how my powers work! I just haven't looked for them yet!_ I found the formula for density and willed it to activate, turning my arm into a flaming sledgehammer, and I uppercut the giant in the face, knocking him onto his back.

"OW!" The giant bellowed, trying to rise to his feet. I had just induced gravity on him, pushing his weight up into the millions. Then, to finish the job, I turned gravity back on, all the way up, for myself while using the density formula to turn myself into practically a million-pound cannonball. I smashed into the giant, turning him to ashes with a single hit. I stood up with ease, all of my formulae seeming to turn off right when I needed them to.

I turned to look for Chiron and the others, who I saw kneeling down the side of the hill. I was completely confused. "Hey, guys? What are you doing?" Then, I noticed something off. It was brighter than it should be… Then, I looked up. The symbol for Lambda, or Λ, combined with the symbol for Omega, Ω, burned in a bright purple above my head.

Chiron immediately stood up to face me, and he approached me. "Xenophon Crasus, you have just received a large honor." Not hiding the obvious surprise in his face, he continued. "You have been claimed as the new-age god of physics."

**Author's Note: Hey, so how was that? Like it? Then, tell me in the comments and reviews! R&R, check out my other story, and yeah. Rainstorm24 OUT!**


	2. I Visit the Oracle

I do not own Percy Jackson, yadda yadda yadda, if you want to see a full disclaimer, go check out my first chapter.

A/N: Hello, once again, readers. This is Chapter 2 of the New God of Physics; the song theme is mentioned below, and yeah. R&R, and I hope you enjoy your stay with us!

Song-Theme:At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis (I know it is old and cheesy-sounding, but I don't care. It fits and gives a hint of what's to come.)

Chapter 2: I Visit the Oracle

"I'm… What?" I said, dumbfounded. Chiron rose steadily, his face somehow grim and happy at the same time.

"You heard me correctly, young hero. You are the new-age god of Physics. Your father and mother, no matter how strange it may seem, were-are both gods." In my head, ideas were being shot like bullets. There was no way my parents could be gods; they're too boring! No way my mom, the Ancient Greece map collector, and my dad, the wire-glass wearing, turtleneck-loving, overly protective physicist, could be gods from Oly- Oh. Oh, gods, no. On the outside, I was calm as possible, stood like a statue, unblinking and unbreathing(I know it's not a word, DON'T JUDGE ME!) for a full five minutes, all of which consisted of campers poking me with wooden and sometimes metal sticks to make sure I wasn't broken.

"Hey! Quit it!" Said one female voice above all of the others. The crowd turned, and just then my mind had stopped calculating and theorizing for just enough time for me to catch a glimpse. Which, ultimately, brought the process to a screeching halt. I stared like an idiot, possibly drooling a bit, which is, in fact, what I do from time to time during first period chem, where everyone talks, nobody cares what happens, and nothing gets done. Which is fun, after all, but considering that it's chemistry, and nothing ever really happens, I just nod off. Whatever the case then, something weird was going on. Something new.

You see, I'm not exactly what you would call social. Never really had any friends. I never really cared, either. My powers were my only real shot at being cool, but since I figured out that I have to keep them secret, I totally bailed at every chance I got to go to some school dance, or social event, because whenever I ignore my feelings and go, something disastrous happens.

Shoot, I just went off on a gigantic tangent, right? Sorry about that. Now, back to the moment at hand; the girl that had gotten everyone's attention, and had even snapped me out of my hapless state, was beautiful, and by beautiful, I mean Aphrodite beautiful. She had deep, sky blue eyes and wispy, golden hair. There was a certain levity to her seriousness, but being the antisocial, shy-guy cliché that I am, I couldn't really say anything out of fear that I would completely ruin everything.

"He's thinking! Stop!" I was absolutely confused. Why wasn't she poking at me with a stick, or giggling or making fun of my hair or something? Then, another poke on the side. Everyone started laughing and completely disregarded what the girl had said, and started poking me with sticks again.

"All right, enough of this!" I yelled out. A formula flashed by my vision, and suddenly all the sticks dropped to the ground, and whenever someone went to pick one up, the stick wouldn't budge to nothing less than enough force to make a comical face over.

One kid actually got stuck to the ground, getting far enough as to picking up the stick, and then proceeding to drop it into the ground. This time, gravity's effect was even worse; the kid actually got his hand buried with the stick. Two of his friends went to help him, while the rest, finally catching on that the fun was over, walked away quickly.

Chiron laughed and trotted over next to me. "Gravity. Ingenious choice, my boy, and apparently an amusing one, too!" Then, he trotted away, back towards the Big House, and quickly turned back. In the time it had took for him to do that, the girl who had yelled at everyone came up to me and we actually had enough time for a conversation. It went a little something like this;

"Hey."I said simply.

"Hey."She replied.

"Thanks." I said, cutting right to the ch- you know what? I'll just stop with the play by play and give you the dialogue.

"You're welcome." Then, dead silence.

Then, because something like this always happens whenever I'm involved, someone comes by, screaming "YOLOO!" While at least sixty other campers chased him. I facepalmed.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore." I said. Then, silence. 3….2….1….

"I'm Pheren, short for Pherenike." She said randomly.

"I'm Xenophon, Xeno for short. Nice to see we have at least one thing in common."

"There might be more than you think…" She said mysteriously.

"Wait… what?" I said. And, right then, Chiron came back. I turned to face him, and with as straight a face as possible, I plaintively said one thing; "You trot slowly."

"Hello, Pheren. Xenophon, have you met Pheren yet?" I nodded quickly, but Chiron didn't stop to acknowledge. "If you would come with me, both of you." He said curtly. He led us back to the Big House, and had us sit down next to the ping-pong table. "Pheren, as you now know, Xenophon here is the new-age god of Physics, and therefore doesn't rest in our care. He must rest in Olympus, and it is your mission to take him. You will be aided by a predetermined camper, along with Xenophon here." Then, he addressed me, "Xenophon, can you go do me a favor? I would like you to visit the Oracle upstairs." I nodded, but I was suspicious. What was up there?

But, that thought was wiped from my mind as I reached the attic, and let me tell ya, it wasn't anything like I expected. The walls were covered in pink fluff and paintings, the ground was a plain concrete with paint splattered everywhere, and a bed with a canvas or two sat in the back of the room. A girl with amazing red hair was painting something nearby, and I was pretty sure that she was the Oracle Chiron was talking about.

"Hey." I said, timidly first, then louder, "Hey!" Both times I was ignored. Then, I finally saw the headphones on her head. Wow, my perceptive skills were off that day. Anyway, I snuck up behind her, carefully pulled one up, and did something I would sorely regret; I screamed "HEEEYYYY!" In her ear. She immediately cringed, and then tried to flip me over her head. I used friction to keep her from actually grabbing me, and I used my control over velocity to change the velocity of her punches so that they always miss. When she was tired out, she looked up at me and upper-cutted me.

I didn't even flinch. I lowered my head and looked at her like she was crazy. Then, out of the blue, I said, "Are you the Oracle?" The girl nodded, then finally cooled down. I slid myself by reducing the friction of my shoes and landed in a chair. In turned everything back to normal and smiled. The Oracle stood dumbfounded, and then finally said something.

"I'm Rachel. Did Chiron send you up here?" Rachel said. I nodded and looked around, a thought finally coming to mind.

"If you're a painter, and you usually make a mess, then why are the walls and your bed and everything else but that lamp in the corner still normally colored?" Rachel shrugged, then went stiff. Her eyes went pure white, somehow the light darkened in there, which creeped me out to the longest extent. Rachel spoke again, but this time in a low, booming voice.

"Three gods forgotten make the trek to Olympus

And take up the Quest of the God of the Ibis

One to storm, another to fire,

The final to sandy dunes of the liar,

The two worlds collide, the two words mix

And in the end, your fate lies in the River Styx."

Then, she collapsed again, and I moved just in time to catch her. I carried her over to her bed and carefully set her down and let her sleep, still deciding whether I was going insane and that did just happen, or whether that was all just a sick and twisted dream.  
A/N: Hey, guys! How was that? If you liked it or hated it, tell me! R&R, hope you enjoyed, and yeah. BTW, sorry this came out a little late, I was kinda sick so I couldn't do anything for a while. Sorry! Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT!


	3. Revelations and the Third Hero

You know the drill; I don't own P.J., go check out my first chapter for a full disclaimer.  
A/N: Hey, stormers! This is Chapter 3 of the New-Age God of Physics, hope you enjoy, tell me what you think! R&R, the song theme is mentioned below. I hope you enjoy your stay with us!  
Song-Theme: Millionaires by The Script (It's related, if you think about it. If you want me to explain, write a review requesting it and I'll do it in the next chapter.)  
Chapter 3: Revelations and the Third Hero

When I came back down, Pheren and Chiron were nowhere to be found. "Again? Why am I always getting ditched?" Before running outside, I checked the other rooms to see if they were in there. They weren't. I headed for the door, which was left wide open. Strange, I thought, if this is the central building, then why would the just leave the door open like this? But, since there was another task at hand, my strange brain brushed away the thought.

I walked out the door and found Pheren and Chiron sitting on rocking chairs, staring out into the distance. In that split second, I decided to pull a ninja-stealth prank on them and scare them out of their chairs. Sneakily, I crept over behind their chairs, and was almost foiled not once, not twice, but thrice by a single squeaky floorboard.

Once I was behind them, I yelled out as loud as I could, "BOOO!" And, guess what happened?

If you guessed that they jumped out of their seats in fear, then you are way off course.

What actually did happen was, well, nothing. The two of them just sat there, not doing anything. I stuck my head in between the two, and looked at their faces. I waved my hand in front of their faces, trying to elicit a reaction, but nothing happened.

Then, out of nowhere, people behind me yelled, "BOO!" And I literally got so startled, that I jumped up and over the porch railing. Thankfully, my instincts kicked in and I used my powers over gravity to lower the gravity of the Earth's affect on me. I landed on the ground with a painless plop! And jumped back to my feet.

Meanwhile, up on the porch, Pheren and Chiron were busting a gut. "Alright, very funny, now tell me how you pulled it off." I said.

Pheren put up a finger, gesturing for me to wait, while she and Chiron finished their laugh fest. Finally, after an estimated three hours, they had calmed down enough for Pheren to fully enunciate her words. "All right, so, there's been something I-*giggle*- forgot to tell you. I'm the new-age god of the brain. In other words-*giggle*- I can make you see things that aren't really-*giggle*-there. Look." Pheren finished, pointing up at the chairs.

They were empty, and I was sure I saw something there literally ten seconds ago. And, I could tell they weren't moved, because Chiron was still busy laughing his heart out and Pheren was down here talking to me.

Then, the realization of what had just happened hit me. "I've been had!" I exclaimed. I was furious, and Pheren didn't notice until I had made her slip and fall to the ground using my control over friction.

"Hey!" Pheren shouted. Then, godly power battle ensued, and we went on like that for at least a full thirty minutes before Chiron, having finished nearly laughing himself to death, broke up the fight.

Bringing matters back to reality, Chiron knocked me out of my rage-stupor by saying, "So, what did Rachel tell you?" I thought for a minute, trying to figure out what he was talking about, then it hit me.

"Oh! The prophecy!" I exclaimed. Since you've already seen it, I'm not going to give you another run-down of it, but if you need to see it again, look back a chapter. Anyway, after Chiron had heard the entire schpeel, he asked a question I hadn't thought about for a while.

"The prophecy talks of a third, but who could it be?" Pheren shrugged, and they turned towards me. I held up my hands in a defensive gesture.

"How should I know? In the day that I've been here, we got attacked by a giant, I found out that you were a centaur, that I was a god, and that there's a girl in the attic who can see the future." Somehow, they found my answer inadequate and an argument ensued. We would have gone on and on the entire night if something hadn't interrupted us.

"*Eh-Hem*Hello?" A voice said behind us, "Are you Chiron?" We all turned simultaneously and found an Asian girl standing there, staring at the three of us arguing.

"Um, yes, I am Chiron." Chiron said, clearing his throat, "And, who might you be?"

"My name's Galene. My parents sent me here. They told me you were ready to receive me, whatever that meant." She pushed past Chiron, and I got a better look at her. Her eyes were an emerald green, her hair a pitch-black, and her personality, from what I had gathered so far, showed that she had a weird complex of some sort.

"So, Chiron, where do I sleep? And, please tell me not with the kids down over there. They seem so unruly." Make that a god complex. Then, an idea came to mind. An idea so out there, so insane, that it just might be right.

And my idea was verified right then and there. A light suddenly appeared above her head, which emanated from a symbol for what appeared to be Celestial Bronze if it were shown on a periodic table. I didn't bother acting surprised; I was right anyway. But, Pheren and Chiron sure weren't expecting anything. Slowly, they bowed, eyeing the girl carefully. I stood there, arms crossed over my chest, waiting for her reaction.

"All right, I know I'm awesome, but you don't have to bow." Make that an extreme god complex. Anyway, slowly she noticed me, and how I was still standing normally, staring at a spot just above her head. Finally, she realized that something was going on. She looked up and saw the weird symbol, amazed.

Before she could say anything, Chiron said what I had been waiting for him to say for a while now. "Galene, you have been chosen as the new-age God of Chemistry."  
A/N: Whoa! Cliff-hanger! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed stormers, R&R, see you next time, etc. etc., and yeah. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT!


	4. The Jerks of Olympus Part 1

You know the drill; I do not own P.J., if you want to see a full disclaimer, check out my first chapter.  
A/N: Hey, stormers! This is Chapter 4 for the New-Age God of Physics; the song-theme is mentioned below, and yeah. BTW, this is part one of a two-part chapter event! R&R, if you want me to do a certain song, just tell me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay with us!  
Song-Themes for Both Parts: I'm Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey, and all of the Epic Rap Battles of History by Nice Peter and EpicLLoYD on youtube.  
Chapter 4: The Jerks of Olympus Part 1

She stood in silence for at least twenty seconds, spending half of them looking at all of us, giving me a lingering stare, and then finally processing what she had heard. "Ha!" She said, "I knew I was a goddess, but I didn't expect this." Facepalm. Make that an ultimate god complex. Literally. I barely contained my scoff, as I watched her curtsy to Pheren and Chiron. "Hello, subjects. Adore me, for I am a goddess." Alright, now I'm annoyed. First, you should probably make that a god complex so extreme that even the arrogance and self-loving Apollo gives himself can't touch this girl.

Second, I had just about had it. I finally broke down, laughing my head off. Odd reaction, right? Well, that's me. Odd. And, apparently, I had portrayed the message well, cause Galene was giving me the stink eye. "Excuse me, mister, but why aren't you bowing?" Galene said. I looked straight at her as she tried to act tough and get in my face. But, I couldn't contain myself. I started laughing again, doubling over in laughter pains in my gut.

"Do you honestly think that you're the only special one here?" I said between laughs. Now, let me warn you in advance, my next comment will sound very cruel, but she deserved it. "Look around. You're standing there curtsying at a centaur, half man, half horse, and another goddess, and you're currently trying to intimidate another god! Not only that, but this entire camp is full of magical children who are the kids of even stronger gods than you, so either you've got a god complex larger than the entire universe, or you're just a complete airhead. Or, most likely, both."

Yeah, that was rude. For the record, I apologize to the readers who found my comments mean and hurtful, even though they weren't directed at you, but if you sympathize with me, and have been keeping track, then you should understand; if you were in the same situation, you would've done the same thing. Anyway, Galene was steaming mad, and Pheren and Chiron stood up, both looking scornful and pleased at the exact same time.

"You dare speak to me like that? I am a goddess!" Galene argued, which didn't really change the fact of, well, anything.

"So? What can you do?" I said, poking a hole in her plan. Galene squirmed a bit, and then did something I almost didn't react to. She almost stomped on my foot.

And the only reason I say almost is because I used my powers over velocity and changed hers, so that she was kicking right at a tree. "AAAH!" She screamed as she slammed into the tree with the same amount of force I would give if I were to tap you on the shoulder. I walked over to her, glancing over at Chiron and Pheren, who were giving me mixed signals. Chiron looked pretty mad, but still kinda grateful, and Pheren was busting a gut, approving my actions with a simple thumbs-up.

I leaned over her as she lay on the ground, rage plastered across her face. And, readers, don't tell me she didn't deserve that one, because if you're anything like me, then she was surely ticking you off. Before anything more could happen, though, Chiron stepped in and actually kicked me away. On instinct, instead of taking all of the force of the blow, I let the kick launch me, and I used my control over velocity to drop the speed at which I was moving and stopped in mid-air. I landed literally two inches away and waited for Chiron to say something.

Instead, Pheren broke the tension. "Obviously, she's the third of the prophecy. Now, what's our next step?" Good question, I thought.

After Chiron had pulled Galene off of the ground, which took literally 6.9 seconds, I spoke. "Obviously, we head to where the prophecy tells us to go." I said, glaring at Galene, who was staring, not glaring or anything hostile back at me.

Pheren waited for me to continue, probably feeling too lazy to continue on the thought. "Olympus. The entire line reads, 'three gods forgotten make the trek to Olympus.' So, obviously, the next logical step is to head to Olympus. And, did that sound as robotic as I think it did?" Pheren nodded, and then Chiron interrupted me.

"All right. Since you have all gotten here only today, and have not settled in, then you will not need to pack. Except for you, Pheren. You should go get what you need." Pheren nodded and ran back to camp. Then, Chiron turned to us. "As for you two, I expect you not to blow anything up while I'm getting your ambrosia, nectar, and other provisions." And with that, he trotted off.

And left me alone with Galene. Is he insane? I though to myself, was he even watching us for the past few minutes? To my surprise, Galene didn't seem as arrogant as literally five minutes ago, but that didn't mean that I shouldn't be on my guard. Anything could happen. I sat up against a tree trunk, and shifted the gravity around me so that it could only affect attackers. It made it so that the gravity around the tree trunk was able to repel and launch away any attacking monsters (which was very unlikely), or vengeful Galenes.

Pheren showed up and tried to scare me minutes later. Luckily, my gravity field works. Unluckily, my gravity field works. Pheren was flung up into a nearby tree, and I quickly reacted to her screaming Latin curses at me from up in the tree. I deactivated my gravity field and walked over to where I heard Pheren, and was happily surprised to see Galene trying to pull her down with a stick. I leaned on a nearby tree and watched them squirm around for a few seconds, and then the floodgates broke.

Laughter erupted from my mouth, and I kneeled over, my gut in pain from laughing. Galene walked over and tried to kick me in the face, but I used the same trick as earlier. Velocity shift! I shifted Galene's velocity so that her kick was aimed at the tree, and changed Pheren's so that she slowly drifted to the ground. Before any other happy accidents could ensue, Chiron showed up toting a bag full of random goodies.

"What's in the bag?" Galene asked, rubbing leaves out of her hair.

"All the supplies any demigod in the field would need. Now, I know that you don't have weapons, but since you are what you are, I do not think that they will be needed. Now, go, young demig- gods. Safe journeys." Yeah, like that was likely.

We left the camp right as sunset began, and we trekked through the night.

And guess what? Big mistake. We got about a mile away from the camp before the first monsters rolled in. The first were a pair of Minotaur, which wasn't really much of a challenge. Galene was still trying to figure out what her powers were, so she couldn't really help with anything, but Pheren and I took on the Minotaur mano-e-minotaur. And, I probably just overused the word Minotaur, didn't I? Sorry.

Anyway, the Minotaur came charging at like kamikazes. I was barely able to react as I did something pretty awesome; I punched one straight through the chest and knocked it off of its feet. The other came barreling at Galene and Pheren, but Pheren could hold her own. Galene, however, was running and screaming, trying not to get smashed. I chuckled to myself as the Minotaur confronting me got to its feet and charged again.

I rolled, and then used my control over gravity to weaken its effect on me. I coiled up and launched into the air, and once I reached the cloud layer, I flipped and returned the effect of gravity, dropping straight at the Minotaur like a kamikaze flyer. I used my control over density to increase mine right before smashing into the Minotaur and turning it into dust, and immediately reversed my density power, along with my gravity power, and turned on my velocity power so that I could change the speed at which I was going to crash straight into the ground.

I landed with a soft plop! And watched Pheren quickly dispatch the Minotaur by tricking it into thinking that the sharp boulder nearby was food. I motioned for Pheren and Galene to follow, and we left the Minotaur to eat his rock.

Not wanting another few Minotaur coming in to destroy us, I created a velocity field that affected all living beings except for us. Whenever one would come near, the velocity field would literally increase their speed to almost supersonic speeds and their direction, as velocity is both speed and direction, which beforehand was towards us, would immediately change to up. They would fly up and up until gravity took over, and flung them back to Earth, where the impact would turn them to dust.

Ouch, right? Most monsters could only make it a few steps past the velocity field, few could make thirty steps past, and only charging Minotaur could make it within fifty steps of us.

By sunrise, we had made it to the outskirts of the city, and we were coated in monster ash. As we walked along, Galene and Pheren were chatting like two gossiping girls, and my only sanctuary was the logic and imagination of my brain. As we walked along, I took point and stayed within earshot of Galene and Pheren, experimenting in my brain with what I knew I could do.

I remembered learning about Einstein's Theory of Matter-Energy, which is probably not what you think E=MC2 is. Really, it means that energy can be converted to matter times the speed of light squared, and vice versa. So, in reality, I can actually use this theory to my advantage, so that I can use the air around me, which is technically matter, and convert it into a literal energy sword.

And that led to me wondering what else I could do, and with what I know, that very well is a lot. I could use the theory of space-time to teleport, I could use the theory of black holes and actually create black holes, and I could probably even use the fourth state of matter, plasma, as a projectile weapon. The possibilities are endless!

And, I was sure my brain was going to go into each and every one of them had Galene and Pheren yelled at me. "Yo, Xeno!" I turned around and stopped, watching them point straight up. "We made it!" Pheren yelled, rushing past me through a huge set of double doors that I was sure I would have ran into if I hadn't had been interrupted when I had been.

We had made it to the Empire State Building, home to Mount Olympus, realm of the gods.  
A/N: Gosh, did that run as long as I think it just did? Sorry guys. Anyway, thanks for reading, R&R, and yeah. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT!


	5. The Jerks of Olympus Part 2

You know the drill; I do not own P.J., if you want to see a full disclaimer, check out my first chapter. A/N: Hey, stomers! This is Chapter 5 for the New-Age God of Physics, part two of two. The song theme is mentioned below, R&R, and yeah. I hope you enjoy your stay with us! Song Themes for both Part 1 and 2: I'm Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money ft. Skylar Gray, and all of the Epic Rap Battles of History by Nice Peter and EpicLLoYD on youtube. Chapter 5: The Jerks of Olympus Part 2

We entered the building and got right to business. We headed straight for the guy at the front desk, who was putting his feet up and reading a newspaper. As we approached, he had probably heard us, cause he looked over the rim of his paper and stared as we stopped right in front of him. I stared the guy in the eyes, and he said one thing. "Demigods?" He said simply.

I shook my head. The guy took another stab at it and said, "Monsters?" I shook my head again. "Gods?" I nodded with a smirk, and he got to his feet and walked over to the elevator. He opened it and ushered us inside, then pressed a button that was almost invisible on the wall. He then scurried away and sat back down, watching us as the elevator doors closed and we shot straight up to Olympus.

After a wait of about three seconds, the doors opened again, and before us we saw the grand city of Olympus. Floating stepping stones led the path to Olympus, and one slight misstep would end in utter disaster. I let Pheren and Galene go first, and they seemed pretty spooked as they crossed the gap. Once they were over, they yelled for me to cross, and I did something they didn't expect me to do. I lowered the effects of gravity on my body and I leaped straight across the gap and landed right next to them.

They gave me a mean look, but it didn't faze me. We continued up towards the Grand Temple, where the Gods were holding some meeting over something important. "Up there! I think the gods are up there!" Galene said, stating the obvious.

And, my obvious response was, "You don't say?" Pheren giggled and Galene gave me a mean look as we reached the huge, golden doors of the Grand Temple. I pushed them open, which was surprisingly easy, and we strode in together. Right when we entered, all of the gods present turned their attentions towards us. I'm not going to list off the gods and goddesses present, because if you're reading this, you should already know who they are.

Anyway, Zeus was the first to stand up and say something. "WHO DARES DISRUPT THIS GRAND COUNCIL?" He bellowed. I didn't falter and replied just as loudly.

"I AM XENOPHON, NEW AGE GOD OF PHYSICS, AND THESE ARE MY FRIENDS, PHERENIKE, NEW AGE GODDESS OF NEUROPSYCHOLOGY AND NEUROPHYSIOLOGY, AND GALENE, NEW AGE GODDESS OF CHEMISTRY. WE ARE HERE ON A QU-" And, before I could finish, Zeus cut me off.

"Wait, you are the three new age gods and goddesses that we were just notified about? Well, why didn't you just say so! Kids, meet Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hephaestus. We are pleased to welcome you into honorary god/goddess-ship. But, first, you must complete one initiation ritual." Zeus said. My eyes narrowed down to slits, and Galene and Pheren started to get a little jumpy. An initiation challenge from Zeus? That couldn't be good.

"What ritual?" I asked. Apollo stepped forward and answered my question.

"It's very simple, kid. All you have to do is complete one simple task, and then you're honorary gods!" I stared at him, and waited for him to continue. He stared at me expectantly and I gestured for him to go on. "Your task is simple; one of you has to rap battle the God of Rap! Simple!" I stared, mouth agape. And, yes, I noticed he overused the word simple.

"One of us has to rap battle the god of rap and win?" Galene asked. Apollo nodded and gave her a weird look.

"Yes. Could I have been clearer?" I shook my head and turned back to my friends.

"All right, folks, what do we do now?" I asked, "Someone's got to do it, so who should it be?" Galene put her hands up in surrender.

"Not me. I couldn't rap to save my life!" Galene said. I turned to Pheren, who was just as doubtful.

"Same here, I can't do anything like that without choking." I sighed.

"Fine. I'm up, then." I turned back to the Olympians, and, with a near-quavering voice, said, "I'll do it. I'll rap battle you guys." Some of the Olympians cheered, and Apollo, with a smug look on his face, snapped his fingers together and the room transformed into a rap battle stage, with a monster DJ, burning spotlights, the whole shebang. I took in one deep breath and said warily, "Who's first?"

"Well, obviously, it would be me. Now, DJ! Give us a beat!" Suddenly, a microphone materialized in my hand, and when I next looked at Apollo, he was standing in a plain white T-shirt, loose jeans, and a backwards cap.

Now, I know it's unwise to insult a god, but I honestly couldn't help myself. "Dude, where'd ya get your style? 2004?"

Apollo stayed cool as a cucumber and responded easily. "Save it for the rap. You'll need every advantage you can get." In the background, the other Olympians went, "OOOOOOOOOO!"

I shrugged it off, and waited for Apollo to start, and when he didn't, I started talking. "Are you gonna start, or should I?" Apollo nodded and answered quickly.

"Yeah, I'll start." Then, finally, the beat started. It was a simple rap beat, and Apollo started strong. "Yeah, yeah, well, sit down, son, and let me give you a lesson in rap, hope you brought an ice pack cause you'll be verbally slapped. It's probably best that you be on your way, cause, kid, you should know that I am here to stay. Yeah, you dare challenge me? I'm the king of the ring, yeah, here's the thing. This ain't verbal boxing, I just allow you to lose. When I'm done, you'll be down on your knees, pleading for mercy, for I am the musical king! Yeah, and just so you know, I'm the god of prophecy, too, and you know what the fates are telling me to do? They're telling me to put the hurt on you! "The crowd in the background started to laugh, and chant "Apollo!" Which very much ticked me off. Either way, it was my turn, and honestly? I had expected more coming from the god of music.

"My turn, huh? All right, here goes nothing." And, then I launched into my rap, "Apollo, A-polo, it sounds just like a shirt, yo, and I'm gonna blurt the hurt IN YO FACE! Hilarity, parody, you think you so funny, but you rap so soft it's like getting hit by a bunny. Don't get in my face, I'm the God of Physics, and I'm gonna put you in your place! Bro, you so low, I'm the pro, so I am the main event and it be best if you get out of here A-polo!" Yeah, I'm not the best, but, yeah. Either way, Apollo seemed to be offended, which actually worked well, because he backed off.

I smiled and held my arms out, wide. "Who's next?"

A/N: Well, you can see how these chapters got their titles, right? Plus, for the Apollo Rap for Xeno, I got a little help from my friend, BlargenshnarfUniverse. Go check her out! Anyway, R&R, hope you enjoyed, and yeah. Until next time, rainstorm24 OUT!


End file.
